welcome_to_the_chaos_that_is_frosts_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaryllis Rolls-Royce
History: Perseus and Piper were a young couple that had met at Beauxabatons. He was Greek, and she was British, but, somehow, both fell in love. After graduation, they married and moved back to Perseus' family house in Naxos, Greece. Over the years, after trying again and again for a child, they finally recieved one. On June 27th, 2018, Amaryllis Mercy Iordanou entered the world. She was their first and last, and was everything they had wished for in a child. She grew up fairly quickly under her parents' loving care. Despite having magic, they rarely used it around the house, mainly to teach her that magic isn't everything. She learned respect and responsibility from their stiff rules, and was one of the only girls who never took a sharp tone with anyone. Amaryllis, the older she got, started to realize what kind of a tongue-twister Amaryllis Iordanou was, and started going by Amy during her second and third grade years of school. Amaryllis, or Amy as she was known by now, soon turned out to be the most popular girl at school. However, everything changed when she had her first sign of magic. It was accidentally summoning a library book when she was staying after school one day for a reading club, and she went, just overnight, from being popular to being the social pariah. And this wasn't the only thing that would happen to the young girl. When she turned nine, her parents were found murdered in their house. She was returning from a sleepover, and found her house broken into... Seeing that there was no phone on her, she slowly entered, stepping in some sort of red liquid and following it towards their living room. Once in the doorway, she spotted her parents' limp bodies. Upon seeing them, she was struck into shock. Seeing that she didn't have any living relatives, Amaryllis was placed into an orphanage. She stayed there for two and a half years until Jack Royce and Riva Rolls came into her life. They soon adopted the now eleven-year-old girl, and gave her a chance at a new life and home. Amaryllis had soon recovered from her shock she had experienced and grew into a young, talented, skilled woman under the loving care of the Rolls-Royce parents. She is entering Hogwarts this year as a third year, despite only living with the Rolls-Royce family for only two years. Personality: Amaryllis as a young girl was extremely energetic and intelligent. By the time she was in second grade, she was able to read the dictionary out of extreme boredom and adult books. However, the older she got, and seeing her parents dead on the living room floor, Amaryllis underwent a huge change. By the time she was six, she was no longer the energetic little girl. Instead, she held herself at a distance. The older she got, the cooler to eveyone she became. Amaryllis was one of the popular girls, mainly because of her careful intelligence, and slight kindness she showed to most. Amaryllis, or Amy as she preferred now, had changed completely since she was little. Instead of being open, she was defensive. She preferred to be by herself. She showed more of a secretive, ambitious, and distrusting side that most had never seen before. The older she's gotten, especially in a family like the Rolls-Royces, the things she experienced as a young girl has left a lasting impact on her mental state. Amaryllis is much more dangerous, unpredictable, sarcastic, and definitely big time cunning. She is that type of intelligent that is a combination of book and street smarts, with her loving to mess with people's heads. There's little she can't do with her words, which is why she's gotten the nickname of Loki, or Silver-tongue if you want to get specific. Trivia: *Amaryllis Rolls-Royce is modeled by Lily Collins. * * }}